Son of Neptune: my way
by intel1992
Summary: My version of Rick's second novel. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter one through three

The Son of Neptune

Chp 1.

Annabeth and I were sitting in the center of the pavilion watching the hearth. The fire flickered eerily as they sat in silence. Annabeth rested her head on my chest. I could believe all the things I had accomplished while being at camp half-blood. I was the savior of Olympus and defeater of Kronos. The guy who held Atlas' burden. We sat for a long time, enjoying our time together without the fear of dying in an epic battle of good versus evil. I began to move, the adhd kicking him. Unable to sit still for a long period of time was an inconvenience for me, battle skills kicking in. I grew used to it; it was the god in me.

"This is the first time we've been alone all summer.

Annabeth: "its great isn't it. No wars, just us seaweed brain".

Yeah, it's been amazing. Wise girl, it's getting late.

Annabeth: ok, walk me to my cabin?

Yeah.

She and I got up and walked back to Athena's cabin. Annabeth held me by the hand as we walked. We passed the marble crack in the floor and Ares and Apollo cabins before we arrived at the cabin of Athena.

I drew Annabeth close and said: "I'll see you tomorrow". Then I kissed her. It was most amazing feeling, we were happy and enjoying our time together.

Annabeth kissed back me fiercely. I could hear Nymphs saying we looked like marble statues glistening in the moonlight.

I pulled away after hearing some nymphs snickering in the bushes. "I'll see you in the morning Wise girl."

Annabeth: "Later Seaweed brain."

I began to walk towards the cabin of Poseidon. The gray coral walls shined in the moonlight. As I approached the cabin, I heard a voice in the wind.

"Come to the sea"

"Dad?"

"We need to talk Percy."

I walked towards the beach, passing numerous cabins along the way. Along the beach, I noticed my favorite Pegasus standing on the beach.

_Hey Blackjack._

_Hey boss, got any donuts._

_Sorry Blackjack, next time?_

_I'll hold that to ya boss. I got orders from the big boss. I gotta fly you somewhere over the seas._

_Do you know where were going?_

Blackjack neighed. _Something about your dads private quarters._

I climbed aboard Blackjack's muscular back and held on as the Pegasus took off. After 20 minutes of flying, Blackjack neighed.

_We're here boss._

_Thanks Blackjack, I'll see ya later._

_Don't get eating but fish ponies boss. Ha-ha_

I dived from 20 feet above the ocean. The water was extremely calm as I entered, almost unheard of.

_Percy, dive._

_K Dad._

I willed the water to bring to the oceans floor. I passed several fish which acknowledged me as "lord' as I dived. At the bottom of the ocean laid the most beautiful building he had ever encountered. White marble with carvings and paintings of Greek, Roman, and American heroes. I swam towards the structure and saw pictures of men and women wielding spears and swords. As Percy swan, he saw a large portrait of himself wielding Anaklusmos.

"Whoa. This is sick."

"Like it?"

Poseidon suddenly appeared next to Percy in his Bermuda shorts, Hawaiian shirt, and trident in hand.

"Yeah dad, its cool".

"Come inside". Poseidon floated into the structure and I willed the currents to follow.

Poseidon sat in the center of the room in a black leather armchair with a trident holder, where the cup holder would be.

Dad, what's up?

Percy, an enemy more powerful than Kronos is rising. I can't tell you whom because I would break ancient laws. However, I can give you a couple items that will prepare all of us for this challenge.

There's someone worse than Kronos? I asked.

Afraid so Percy. I also regret this decision because the gods, one god in particular has chosen you and another half-blood for this quest. I couldn't fight the decision and for that I am sorry.

"I am too Dad. I thought I would get a break but now; I guess not."

Poseidon looked at me with his deep green eyes, like he was hiding something he wished to tell me.

He smiled. "Remember Percy, the ocean doesn't like to be restrained. Follow your own path."

Poseidon stood up and whisked something out of the air and handed me a necklace.

What is this? I asked. The necklace was a dog tag embedded with a trident.

Poseidon said, " It is a weapon, a weapon worthy of myself. I know you like Anaklusmos but, when that weapon doesn't work against your enemy, pull on the chain.

I put the chain on and pulled on dog tag. A trident appeared. Whoa Dad. What do I call it?

Poseidon replied "Bavawaos baoas". It is the unknown deep because it was especially made for you. Goodnight my son. I hope to speak with you soon.

"whaaa?"—I was cutoff as I fell unconscious.

I woke up with black cargo pants, running shoes, and an aqua green shirt in a forest. As I pushed myself up, I found I had a sword to my throat.

"Who are you?' a voice asked.

"I don't know."

CHp. 2

"Stand up half-blood."

I got to my feet and observed my captors and surrounding. The lead captor was a big guy. Lot of muscles and a tattoo etched on his right forearm, like he had been branded. The other two captors were female. One of them held a large wooded bow with gold tipped arrows aimed at my chest. The other two held swords. The shorter one held two twin blade knives while the other held a long sword.

"Where am I?" I asked my captors.

"Shut up." You're not to speak unless spoken to.

The male guard began talking to the girl with the bow. In Latin, which I somehow understood, he said "we should bring him to Luppa."

Bow and arrow girl replied "we don't know if he's even half-blood, we should search him and see if he's been trained as a spy.

The male guard then replied, "What happens if he's mortal?"

"We kill him," said the girl with the bow.

Whoa. You're going to kill me?

My captors looked surprised. The male guard then proceeded to tackle me and put me in an arm bar. Search him.

The bow and arrow girl and long sword girl searched me. They took a ballpoint pen and my necklaces.

The girls showed them to the girl with the two twin blades. She examined the pen, took off the cap, and a sword appeared.

She said" this is not imperial gold. Where did you get this weapon?"

I told you I don't know.

She proceeded to examine my leather necklace, with beads on it. She examined them closely and kept looking at me hard. She took the dog tag and examined it in her hands. She gasped.

Bobby, release him.

Bobby replied "why?"

"Because he may be connected to Jason's disappearance."

"How do you know Reyna, (the girl with the two thin blades).'

He is the son of Neptune.

My captors bound me, and dragged me to a metal structure. It was ok by me because it gave me an opportunity to observe my surroundings. I passed many structures and training areas. It would be fair to call the location a camp. Males fought with females in fighting arenas, people flew on winged horses, and archers practiced archery on human dummies 100 yard away. Once I had arrived at the metal structure, I was picked off the ground, and placed in a wooden room with only a picture of Rome to look at, and my two necklaces and ball point were placed across from me.

"Wait here" said Reyna.

It literally felt like hours with my adhd but probably ten minutes passed before anything happened. A wolf entered the room.

"Hey wolfee, please don't eat me."

Half-blood, I am Luppa. " Said the wolf.

Oh.

The wolf continued to speak. "When I was told that a child of Neptune may have been found, I was quite surprised. Not that a child of Neptune was found, but a nearly grown teenager with a weapon of distant making.

Luppa looked at the weapon and continued.

That weapon in question is a weapon of your father. But your father is not Neptune is it.

I know for a fact it is. I have a necklace of a trident. I must be a son of Neptune.

Well little half-blood, I know it isn't. Your father is Poseidon. The Greek counterpart of Neptune. While they are ideally the same person, they share different values thus making them different. And while that may be the case, you hold a necklace from the Greek camp in the east. Don't you Percy Jackson. I am well aware of what is going on and that the plan your father may have told you about is happening. It is breaking several centuries worth of secrets against our worst enemy. Do you know who that is?

No. This is a lot to taken Luppa. May I call you Luppa?

Yes.

Your saying I am from the Greek counterpart camp right?

"Yes."

So why don't you send me back there and you can tell your servants you ate me or something?

"Juno requires your help Perseus. And in order for you to help her, you must train here. In order to train here, the other campers must accept you. I know your accomplishments, but they do not. Therefore, we must test you. I have decided to give you back your weapon, and your dog tag, however, the necklace with the beads stays with me until I decide it fit to return to you."

"Who is the Olympian gods greatest enemy?"

"Mother earth herself. I will have one of my campers armor you, and feed you. Your test begins in an hour. Prepare yourself."

"Great."

I was taken by a sixteen-year-old camper to an arena where I was given a shield and a helmet. He stood guard as I put on my items and then led me to another room where I was allowed to eat. He stood with his arm on his sword.

"Relax, I'm not going anywhere."

He continued to stare me down.

After a while, he looked at his watch signaled me to follow him where we stood in a room.

"What happens next?" I asked.

"Listen."

"I will," said Reyna.

The entire camp fell silent at once.

"Bad news" said my guard. "Reyna is the second best sword fighter, actually, the best swordfighter here".

Great, now I know I'm fucked.

I stepped into the open ring while I watched Reyna come into it from the opposite side.

I heard laughter from the crowds. "Look at him, he doesn't even have a sword." "Ha-ha, he's gonna get his ass kicked."

I blocked out the sound, drew my pen, and uncapped it.

The laughter died immediately. I was in the zone; I felt like I had been in this position multiple times and this time was no different. She was my opponent and I was ready to show camp Legion what I could do.

Reyna drew her knives and I attacked with my sword. I sliced, jabbed, cut, and punched with everything I had. Reyna did the same, I think. We battled for a good eight minutes until I disarmed her of one of her blades. She continued attacking and I disarmed her again. I put a sword to her throat and said, "yield." (Yes, I did feel like a bamf at that moment).

"Not bad half-blood" said Reyna. She grabbed my sword, cut her hand, and yanked the sword from my grasp. She then sprinted off to her own knives. Out of instinct, I reached out for water. A huge snake of water hit Reyna, barricading her in the ground. I ran to my sword, picked it up from the ground, and before Reyna could get free, I kicked a sword from out her reach and put my own to her throat. "Yield or die." (I wouldn't have actually cut her; it just sounded impressive.)

The entire stadium was dead quite. Not a person moved or, for that matter, breathed. Luppa walked onto the field, and yelled out "you have passed your test half-blood. Welcome Perseus, son of Neptune." The entire stadium remained silent as I recapped my pen. As I walked back into the room from which I had originated, I heard my guard say "Damn."

My guard led me to cabin where I picked up a change of clothes, and toiletries.

I was taken to a cabin near the ocean. They said that the cabin belonged to Neptune's children. I dropped the toiletries I was given on my way from the stadium onto a bunk bed and took of my shoes. I rolled up my jeans and waded into the water. There, I asked, to no in particular: "Who am I?"

Chp 3

Several people told me that Neptune was one of the big three. Jupiter (Zeus), Neptune (Poseidon), and Pluto (Hades) weren't supposed to have children after world war two. The war was basically a war between the sons/daughters of Hades versus the sons/daughters of Poseidon and Zeus. Basically, I was a mistake. I took the message in stride because I was also told that many monsters would want to kill me.

I decided to practice my powers of Neptune 2 hours a day; Roman strategy said that if I better understood my powers, I would have a larger opportunity to win. Therefore, I practiced. I practice bending the water into shapes, going to my every whim, creating small waves, large waves, and a bit of surfing (I thought the son of Poseidon/Neptune needs to know how to surf; I mean, it's a little funny?)

The other 12-14 hours of my day was dedicated to honing my reflexes, swordsmanship, fighting with my trident, weight lifting, rock climbing, eating, and occasionally singing with the Apollo cabin.

Two days after my arrival at camp, Reyna approached me.

"Your pretty good with that sword fish face" she said.

Your pretty good with those knives Reyna" I replied. "Tell me, what cabin do you belong to?

"Mars."

You mean "Ares."

No, why do you keep saying the Greek name of the gods.

It feels like instinct." I said.

"Just like our sword match?"

"Exactly."

"Hmmmm." Said Reyna. That's interesting.

Reyna sat down by the beach as I continued to practice my powers of Neptune. I was about to create a sphere of water when I heard

"I have decided to teach you my double blade style and hope in return, you can give me a few pointers in your weird style of swordsmanship."

"Sure" I replied. "I'm down with that."

"Good. I'll see in the arena tomorrow at noon."

Reyna was being awfully nice to me and I was curious about her. I decided to look around camp and see if I could gather any information about her. I stepped out of the water; clothes being completely dry, and walked towards the center of camp. I decided that it was necessary for me to know what was going on.

From the center of camp, I saw multiple cabins with different designs. There was Poseidon, I mean, Neptune's cabin, which sat near the water with grey colored walls.

In the center of the camp was Zeus', Jupiter's cabin. It was painted a deep blue and stood higher than any other cabins. There I saw a girl crying on steps.

I walked over to her and asked "what's wrong?"

The girl, who I recognized with the bow and arrow, said "nothing son of Neptune, go away."

"Come on, you're crying. Maybe I can help you?"

"Unless you know where Jason, the son of Jupiter is, you can't help me."

"Did he suddenly walk out of camp or disappear?"

"Percy, he disappeared two days before you showed up, which means, and I think everyone is thinking this: your appearance and Jason's disappearance are related."

"What do you mean?"

Percy, you're a son of Neptune, one of the big three. Jason is a son of the big three, Jupiter. You show up with absolutely no memory, yet are able to defeat Reyna, the best fighter in camp without so much as a scratch. Do you not think that's weird at all?"

"When you put it that way… Are people are suspicious of my arrival?"

"What do you—hey Bobby!"

Bobby: "Hey Gwen. "

"That was one of my captors."

"Yeah." Said Gwen. "Bobby, son of Vulcan."

We also haven't had a formal introduction. Who are you?"

"Gwen, daughter of Apollo."

"So, what do people think of me?"

No one knows what to think son of Neptune. But, we'll see tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"Capture the flag."

Gwen walked away from me afterward. Before she left, I asked her, "What's Reyna's deal?"

"She and Jason are a couple." You showing up here is the hardest for her."

"Why?"

"Boys…" and with that she walked off.

I made my way towards the climbing wall. It was time to prove myself dangerous.

The teams were split up in two's. Apollo, Mars, Neptune, Venus on one side while everyone else was on the other.

I sat outside my cabin hold Anaklusmos in my hand waiting for the battle to start.

I didn't hear Reyna walk up to me.

"You're going to need a helmet and shield if you don't want to get killed." She took me by the hand and led me to the Vulcan armory. "Bobby!"

What" called Bobby?

"Percy needs armor."

"Hang on"

Reyna and I waited for a couple minutes before Bobby came out carrying a leather body, helmet, shield, and a dagger.

"I know you have your sword, but you might need a dagger sometime."

My mind flashed to a grey-eyed girl with blonde hair wielding a dagger. "Seaweed brain."

"Thanks Bobby." I said. "Lets go kick some ass."

"Lets" said Reyna.


	2. Chapter 4

Reyna and I walked to the arena where I had beaten her. We walked in silence as we watched everyone gather magical items, swords, shields, and armor.

"Amazing, isn't it" she said.

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

We chucked as a twelve year old ran across the field dragging a sword to large for him to handle.

"This is my 655th game of Legion capture of the flag. This would have been my friend 661st game. I haven't seen him in a couple days, and Percy, I kind of miss him."

"What was his name?" I asked. Although, honestly, I felt like I knew the answer.

"Jason Grace" she said.

The name Grace flashed through my mind as I pictured a punk rock girl smelling discretely of ozone.

"Who was he?" I asked. I decided to play it cool and pretend I didn't know anything.

"He was one of the strongest half-bloods I have ever met. He was smart, funny, smelled of ozone, and always had the courage to try again. He also had this annoying thing about laughing before going into near death experiences. H would always saying something like "I wanted to be a normal teenager but I guess I can just blow up monsters.

"Sounds like a cool dude." I said. We approached the arena's entrance. As we walked towards into the entrance, Reyna stopped and turned to me.

"He was exactly like you, Percy. What if I never see him again?"

"Well, ah, Reyna. I'm flattered and all but don't you think your losing hope too quickly? I mean, he's only been missing a couple of days. And if he's a son of Jupiter, I'm sure he'll survive. I'm sure you'll find him."

"Percy, the gods have closed Olympus. No one but Luppa knows what's going and I'm afraid the next big prophecy is going to occur. I was there when Jason beat krios as the titan castle. It was only last year, I thought we would get a break."

My mind flashed back to those stormy grey eyes, and heard myself say something similar.

"Let us wait and see. The current will go on it's own free will."

"Percy, that was way mysterious and powerful like." Reyna began laughing,. "All powerful son of Neptune is giving me wisdom!"

"Shut up" I mumbled.

A horn was called from the inside of the arena.

"Come on Percy, let's go."

Inside the arena were four organized teams: Apollo and Venus, Mars and Minerva, Vulcan and Ceres, Mercury and everyone else.

A loud speaker called "Percy Jackson. Step into the center of the ring."

I did so. The air was silent until 1 team captain stepped forward.

"Team Mars and Minerva would like to bid on Neptune's cabin."

People started screaming at once. "No, he's ours."

"No." someone else cried. "He's ours."

"Enough." Came the voice from the loudspeaker. "Team captains, counsel."

4 pairs of people walked from each team to a wall of the arena. There, several people hissed quickly and quietly. Being a son of Neptune didn't allow me to hear in air very well.

Finally, after several minutes, the team captains made a decision. "Percy Jackson." Called 1 member. "Welcome to Vulcan and Ceres."

A voice from the loudspeaker spoke again: "twelve minutes before starting, organize your selves."

"How do we play?" I asked to a random Vulcan camper.

"Four flags, four teams. In order to win, we need to capture our opponents three flags while holding onto our own. The game continues until one team has all four flags."

"How long does the gam usually last?" I asked.

"Depends." He replied. "Anywhere from 20 minutes to two days."

"How long did the last game go for?"

"About 6 hours." He replied. "Not to long."

"What should I do so that we win?" I asked.

"Try to knock the opposing members unconscious. If you can't, maim or kill."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Do or die." He replied.

My new friend, whose name I learned was Jonny, led me to the flag area and told me to stand guard.

The horn from the arena sounded and the game began.

"People in red, white, green, and orange surrounded me in the first two minutes." One short thirteen year old attempted to stab me." I blocked his sword with the dagger Bobby gave me, and hit him across the face with the hilt of the dagger. He dropped like a box of rocks. Meanwhile, two kids in Purple and green fought each other nearby. I guess they could decide who should take the flag back to their own team. I pulled out Riptide, dropped my shield, and intervened. "Reflex time" I thought. I parried blow after blow and sliced each kids arm. They dropped to their knees and I kicked them in the face. They went lights out too.

Thankfully, the first show of force made people stop approaching the flag. I was too good, and outmatched the competition. Until one kid lifted a bow. He pulled on the string and fired. I thought I was a goner but as I saw the arrow hit my shoulder, it bounced off as if it were of magic.

"Your invulnerable" he cried. "FUuuuckckkkkk!"

This piece of information didn't startle me at all. In the back of my mind, I knew. I had bathed in the river styx.

I guarded the flag for two hours until someone relieved me of my post. As soon as I turned my back, I was ambushed and bound. Unable to get free, I realized Reyna had bound me and grabbed the flag, and ran to her side of the camp.

The horn rang from the arena signaling the game had ended. Team Vulcan had lost. Reyna jogged back to me and released me from my bonds.

"You may impenetrable, but your not invincible." She said.

"I keep that in mind for next time." I told her.

She laughed her laugh again and said "I look forward to it fish face."


	3. Chapter 5

Chp. 5

As the weeks passed, camp slowly began to reveal itself into a form of fun. Sword fighting, rock climbing, Pegasus riding, surfing, running, and studying began to become an active part of my life. I tried to be content with my surroundings and people but I couldn't; that feeling of uneasiness still remained. I was an outsider, not meant to belong. Reyna was the only one who noticed my awkwardness during camp activities but didn't comment on it. I felt like she knew my emotions.

I kept having dreams as well. Hera visited me every time I went to sleep. I kept walking through black gates, passing a river, and walked down a long steep tunnel towards Hera's voice.

"The time is approaching Perseus."

"What time?" I called. "Give me back my memories so I can help you."

"No little half-blood. Only in your current state can you walk through the doors of death beyond the reach of the gods."

"What are the doors of death?"

Hera, at this point, turned into her true form and whispered in my ears, "wait, they will come."

I woke up in Neptune's cabin with a chill. Camp was silent and eerie. I decided that these dreams weren't dreams, but the future. I was going to walk into the doors of death. I was going to die. I couldn't handle that thought. I walked down to the beach and sat down in the water, remaining completely dry. The water gave me power, and cleared my head. Sitting on the beach always made me feel better.

The tide of the water suddenly stopped. And sitting beside me was a tan man with green eyes and black hair, similar to my own. He wore a t-shirt, and board shorts.

"Sitting on the beach allows me to watch myself." He said. The calmness, the rage, the habitual inclinations, I learn some thing new about myself everyday."

"I'm assuming your Neptune, my dad right?"

"The man shimmered into a roman armor and back to his board shorts. "It is difficult to decide who I am for you, Percy."

"Because I'm Greek?"

"Because you are my son living in two worlds. In one world, you are the hero of Olympus and one camp; in the other, you are a new leader of this camp. I don't know who I am for you."

"You're my dad. And you're supposed to be helping me through this. I have no memories, and have the constant feeling of uneasiness everywhere I go."

"I am sorry Percy. But, I have a message for you from the queen." He shimmered into the roman armor again. He pulled out an envelope from the air and handed it to me.

"What is this?" I asked.

My dad smiled at me and said "you will understand so enough." And then he melted into the sea.

I opened the envelope and pulled out a picture. It was the grey-eyed girl and I with blonde hair from my dreams. We were holding hands and laughing. On the back of the picture was a name. "Annabeth." I said out loud. My lower back tingled and suddenly felt a great wave (no pun intended) relief pour over me.

I walked back into my cabin and fell asleep with the picture in my hand.

My lessons with Reyna were difficult yet enjoyable. Learning how to fight with left arm was hard but I mastered the challenge. After a month of practice, I was managing to defend all of Reyna's attacks. The twin blades felt perfectly balanced and, I was told, perfect for fighting monsters that hated melee combat.

One day, Reyna and I were fighting. I took my three-forked pronged blade and disarmed Reyna's left hand. Swept her off her feet, and used my right forked blade to keep her hand in the ground. I put my left blade to her neck.

"Excellent." She said. "You're a natural fighter."

I helped her off the ground and said "Thanks."

"Percy, I don't think there is anymore for me to teach you. Your almost a better wielder of those knives than I am."

"Then I think it's time I returned the favor."

I twisted the head of the blades and they both turned to metal rings around my middle fingers. Reyna did the same.

"Reyna, where did you get these knives? The turning into rings is a big convenience." I said.

"When we were little, Bobby and I used to date. He gave me those knives one day when he learned how to smith properly. When you came, I asked him to make me another pair."

"Did you have to do anything for them? I mean, it's a generous gift."

"I helped him out with some of his lady problems."

"What kind of lady problems?"

"I got him a date from one of the girls in my cabin."

"Cool." I said. "Take out your sword."

I began demonstrating a couple moves to Reyna daily and had her integrate them into her regular repertoire. After a couple of hours, we stopped.

"Let's go again tomorrow?" I asked.

"Absolutely."

Reyna and I picked up where we left off the day before. We were practicing viper head strikes when we heard an explosion from the east side of camp. Kids were running and screaming all over. "Were being attacked!"

"Lessons over." I said. "We gotta go."

We ran towards the battle and drew our weapons. I held riptide at my side while Reyna clapped her hands together, withdrawing both her blades. I could see from the distance that 150 Giants, an estimated 80 empousa, and 30 or so hell hounds attacked camp.

Legion's camp defenses were beginning to dwindle down after thirty minutes of fighting. Many campers had been injured and a few inexperienced fighters were killed. Reyna and I fought together hard and long, but I could see that she was beginning to tire. Just as we thought that we had an opportunity to win, another 100 hellhounds came to the battlefield.

"Fuck!" yelled Reyna. "Retreat! Retreat!"

Campers left and right began running back to their cabins, to find anything to help us win this fight. I stood at the very end of the line keeping the monsters from killing any more fighters. The monsters stopped attacking and we ran to the top of the hill.

A woman rose from the earth, over thirty feet tall and called out to us. "Camp Legion, there is no point in resisting. Your efforts are futile. Join my army and your lives will be spared. Do not, and you'll die an extremely painful death."

Everyone began to feel chills up their spines. I could see it. And yet, I felt the need to confront the leader of the monsters. I stepped outside the cabins and heard a with a loud voice yell "Who do you think you are?"

I stood in front of the Neptune cabin and said "I'm Percy Jackson."

"Mr. Jackson, surrender yourself. You cannot win."

"Bitch" I yelled. "I'll be damned if you take my camp."

I realized what I had to do. I pulled on my necklace and the trident appeared.

"A son of Neptune?" "You will never win."

"Too bad I'm not a son of Neptune. I'm the son of Poseidon."

I concentrated all my will on the trident and felt the power of the ocean be released from it. A blue shockwave erupted the tip of the trident and knocked me backwards into the Neptune cabin. The shockwave destroyed the monsters and I heard the woman scream "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I flew into Neptune's cabin and out the wall behind it in the sea. Unconscious took me, and I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 6

Chp. 6

Annabeth POV:

Note to the readers: I realize that I am deviating from my normal skew but I thought I would try to entertain you with a brand new perspective; Annabeth's. I also apologize for taking so long for writing a new chapter as I have been quite occupied. I need feedback on how you like this type of writing. I am open to all criticisms.

Flashback:

I woke up the next morning feeling rested and joyous. I sat in bed thinking about our kiss last night; it wasn't anything special, but I felt a deeper connection to Percy than I had ever encountered. It was amazing, I felt bonded. I stayed in bed dreaming lazily about weddings, architecture, and the gods in general; the power to build beautiful cities with the wave of a hand; I wanted that power. I didn't need it; the gods didn't have what I had at the current moment, Percy.

"Hey Annabeth, GET UP!" called Mike, one of my half brothers. He was tall, slim, owned the word cool, and was my co-counselor of the Athena cabin. He threw a pillow at me and I grumbled at him. I got up and put on a pair of jeans and a orange "Word to the Wise" t-shirt. After brushing my hair and teeth, I stepped outside to go eat breakfast.

At the pavilion, I sat next my cabin and waited for Percy to wake up and eat. He was going to teach me how to surf; I was actually going to teach him. Ironic, a Son of Poseidon needs help in water. After waiting for an hour, I decided to go over to the Poseidon cabin, and wake up Percy. I walked up to the two story cabin of coastal coral, knocked on the door, and entered.

The room was completely empty. The bed was folded perfectly; on the dresser sat a picture of Tyson, Grover, Percy, Beckendorf, Clarisse (who smiled grudgingly), and myself kissing Percy on the cheek. It was right before the titan war, right before Percy asked me to be his girlfriend. Yet, he wasn't in his cabin.

I went all around camp asking people, "have you seen Percy?" No one had seen since yesterday. It wasn't like Percy to go out without telling someone; he obviously had no problem breaking the rules but he would always tell me about it. The hours continued to pass and I couldn't find myself without words.

At camp Half-blood, when someone goes missing, it either means there on a quest or there dead. I knew Percy wasn't dead, he's kind of invincible and kind of hard to kill.

At dinner, people were talking about Percy being M.I.A. (missing in action.) I stood up at dinner and the entire room was quiet. I silently prayed to Athena to make me look extremely formidable. I walked up to Chiron and asked "WHERE IS MY BOYFIREND?"

The entire Pavilion was uncomfortably shifting in their seats. "I don't know Annabeth" replied Chiron. I pulled out my dagger, and slammed it into the table, where it indented itself 6 inches in.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Percy was chosen to take a quest set forth by Queen Hera. I don't know the details."

I stormed out of the pavilion and headed straight to Queen Hera's cabin. I broke down the door and walked into the cabin. At the top of my voice, I yelled "Hera, bring me back my boyfriend NOW!"

"LITTLE HALF-BLOOD, HOW DARE YOU BREAK DOWN MY DOOR". Queen Hera shimmered in front of me.

"Where is Percy."

"If you want him back, then go to the location on the map in my hand. You will find what you seek."

End of flashback.

I miss Percy. I couldn't deny the fact that Seaweed brain made me want to battle monsters. Yet, I simply felt sick. I tried to concentrate on my battle strategies, knife skills, and rebuilding the gods palace, but I couldn't. My mind was set on Percy.

Around camp, people avoided the name Percy Jackson around me. I exploded on one camper earlier in the week, and ever since, no one has mentioned his name. At meals, I ate silently, and walked back to my cabin where I continued to study and build. At night, I would patrol.

One night while patrolling, I walked by the Poseidon cabin. I hadn't been there since three weeks ago and I felt a strong urge to walk inside. I stepped into the cabin and saw the fountain in the middle of the wall. I walked towards Percy's bed and climbed onto it. It felt warm and strong, like Percy.

The gods became angry when you slept in another gods cabin. To them, it is basically a "fuck you." Many campers have been cursed with bad luck by their own godly parent. But, I thought that because I missed Percy, and loved being a daughter of Athena, Poseidon and Athena would accept this peacefully.

A soft warm breeze entered the cabin smelling of the sea; a sign of Poseidon, telling me that he understood. I went to bed calm, and felt closer to Percy than ever before.

I had a dream where I rode upon a hippocampus' back into the palace of Poseidon. It was beautiful: underwater lily's floated everywhere, white marble statues were placed along the gardens, and paintings of warriors, one including Percy, were painted across the walls. The hippocampus dropped me in front of a doorway and I entered, only to see Poseidon reading a book.

"Hello Annabeth."

"Hello Lord Poseidon."

"Your mother and I have discussed your little act of you trading cabins and we've accepted the fact that you miss Percy. As a result, I have decided to give you a little information concerning my son. He is alive and well in a camp similar to camp Half-Blood.

"When can I see him, and where is he?"

Poseidon smiled. "I will let you know when the time is right. Know he is alive and well, and that he misses "Wise Girl."

Poseidon swept his hand across the water and I came back to Poseidon's cabin in camp Half-Blood.

"I'm coming Percy."


End file.
